


實現和平需要擁有的四種要素

by reader3310



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: 都是扉間在碎碎念、唉、扉間真的很愛念。大約是一個泉奈活著的木業忍者村，有著很愛在腦子裡碎碎念的扉間、很愛逃班的柱間、隨意的斑跟小討厭鬼泉奈。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	實現和平需要擁有的四種要素

**Author's Note:**

> 好像要先講一下所謂放空箱子的概念。
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlulunyzS9U&ab_channel=B.C.&Lowy  
> 簡單來說，男人的腦子都是用不同的、不會互相碰撞的箱子所組成，而他們最喜歡的箱子就是放空箱、因為裡面基本上什麼都沒有，發呆或逃避的時候就躲進去就好。

**要素一、你有一個會打水漂的大哥。**

不能太多，會打水漂的只要有一個就好、最好還有西瓜皮和假裝憂鬱的毛病能夠騙過打水漂的好夥伴。你的大哥要非常的沒有戒心讓你跟著他走到南賀川的兩側，在那邊與人聊天訓練的同時讓你與另一個一起監視的討厭鬼小傢伙認識、最好知道對方的身分就是與你們想剁了對方多年的對手家族。

忍心拆散你那個恨不得黏在一起的大哥與他的訓練好朋友，讓他們在河的兩邊說出切八段但更像情侶分手的話語，然後目睹對手家族的男孩在極度悲傷之下開眼。

最後的你深深地朝著河的另一端看了一眼，目送討人厭小鬼緊緊地牽著他的哥哥的手離開，隨即轉身離去。

自此你們兩人就只能在戰場上相見。

**要素二、你有一個遠大夢想的大哥**

也一樣不能奢求太多，最好實力總是比對方強上一點點，最好是可以一邊打架一邊跟對方聊天宣傳政治理念的實力差距。還必須要讓對方家族的首領（就是之前跟你的大哥在南賀川共同訓練的傢伙）全心投入戰局、不會注意到你跟當年一起監視的小討厭鬼整天不只用忍具打架還在用舌頭打架。

然後最好是會在你成功重傷小混蛋的時候對著對方首領提出建村邀請。

「我、千手柱間有一個夢想、就是建立木葉忍者村！」  
對對、大概就是這樣的內容……不對！

大哥！不對！你在內心大吼著說道，不要跨作品！而且還沒有演到那裡！

「我幫你醫治泉奈所以斑斑你願意跟我結婚嗎？」  
怎！麼！會！有！人！在！戰！場！上！求！婚！

「結盟也是行的，但如果可以的話最棒的選擇是結婚喔！」  
大哥！不要一副極力推薦的樣子啊！

「我不要結盟，」而正當你感動於這個戰場上對方首領可能還是個正常人時，對方首領——宇智波斑繼續說道：「我要結婚。」

……已經不知道該吐槽哪裡了，你最後瞥了一眼自己的敵手，看見他正因所看見的景象進入了無我的境界，彷彿忘記傷痛似的完全放空——看來傷的沒想像中重——到了這個時候，你才真正感受到自己的心如止水，在自家大哥快樂的撲向對方首領的同時進入了自己的絕對領域、躲進了令每個男人備感安心的放空箱子。

而當你回過神來的時候，木葉的標誌已經被高掛在村子的門口了。

**要素三、你對你的宿敵的嘴唇有著莫名奇妙的情感。**

你現在一個人坐在實驗室的專屬椅子上，眼睛盯著那些逼逼剝剝的實驗器材和內容，但腦子裡什麼都沒有。

也不是什麼都沒有，你知道你的腦子裏面全部都是宇智波泉奈的嘴唇，全部都是。也許是和平的生活的確讓人鬆懈了這麼一點，在刀光劍影之外，你發現自己對宇智波泉奈最有印象的竟是他的嘴唇。誰叫他長了一對如此妖豔的眼睛，你憤憤想到，不然也不用有事沒事盯著人家嘴唇看。雖然你盡了全力告訴自己那是因為他每次會講一些亂七八糟的垃圾話、而你看著他的嘴唇只是想要讓他閉上他的嘴巴，但是你的腦子依舊會不受你控制的回放各種狀態下宇智波泉奈的嘴唇。

回放，他的嘴唇真的很翹很可ㄞ——「扉間！」

你將掛在臉上眼鏡扶正，露出了奇怪的表情看向打斷你思考的人，宇智波泉奈說人人到，他正在踹開你不知道架了幾層防護的實驗室門，正要求你擴大你的感知找出你哥又帶著他哥跑到哪裡去了，黑髮宇智波原本就嘟著的嘴唇翹得更高，正一臉不開心地站在他成功踹壞的實驗室門後盯著你。

不是應該在火影樓嗎？你剛剛清醒的腦子只記得你在躲進實驗室裏面思考人生之前應該交代了不少文件給你那個火影大哥，你還非常友善的先幫他篩選了大部分的內容、只留下必須由他親批的政務。但你又想到你大哥的不靠譜不是一天兩天，且他昨天一臉渴望的凝視著火影樓窗子外面對他招手的宇智波斑、後面的風景。

所以你一邊思考你大哥渴望的究竟是宇智波斑還是他背後的風景，一邊飛雷神到火影樓下，先深吸了一口氣才慢慢的往上走，對於你可能會遇見的情況大概有些概念，尤其是當你發現你感受不到大哥本體的查克拉之後。

打開門，你現在又再次站在火影的辦公室裡，辦公桌後面的窗戶大敞，冷風灌了進來撼動桌上的一大疊公文，因此你現在面對著散落在辦公室桌上和地上的文件、辦公桌後面打開的窗戶、和空著的火影椅子。

空著的、火影椅子。

這已經是不知道第幾次了，你垮著臉，眉頭皺著好像可以夾一百隻苦無，卻也對於這樣的情況莫可奈何，大哥說好聽一點就是木葉村子的吉祥物，他與吉祥物二號宇智波斑簡直是唯恐天下不亂，現在大概又不知道去方圓百里外的哪個荒地溜尾獸、要不然就忙著改版地圖，而不論是哪一個對你來說只代表著工作量的增加。

在你正在為自己過多的責任心嘆了不知道第幾口氣，背部寒毛卻在這個時候全都豎了起來，下意識地告訴自己有危險逼近。

「不愧是飛雷神速。」

不屑的嘲諷聲在你轉過去抓住攻向自己腰部的手時響起，宇智波泉奈的臉上附著一層薄汗、因為劇烈的跑動而雙頰緋紅，想來剛剛自己在椅子上消失之後他就馬上跟上自己從實驗室一路跳回火影樓，但是畢竟路途遙遠、又不像你自己在火影樓打上了飛雷神標示能夠瞬間來回，一路跑回來讓黑髮青年微張著嘴唇、氣喘不勻。

又夠可ㄞ——停、你覺得這個人就是個怪人。

你快速地放開鉗著對方的手，就像什麼也沒發生似的轉向了完全空著的火影辦公室、走到快被公文淹沒的火影辦公桌。而壓在那些成堆的紙類下面有張小紙條，上面有著千手柱間飛揚的字跡：出去玩了喔扉間加油！然後旁邊是另一個更飛揚的宇智波斑四個字。

所以他連留個言都懶所以只打算簽名嗎？

「哥哥的意思是說他跟千手木頭出去玩一下四天後回來。」  
所以為什麼可以翻譯的出來啊！喂！

你驚訝地看向站在你一旁的宇智波泉奈，而他的眼睛也直直地看向你、讓你在那一瞬間反射性的閉上了眼睛。不對、眼睛不對，你微微的掙開其中一眼看向對方。眼前的宇智波泉奈微微的皺著眉頭，似乎對你閉眼的行為感到困惑，但你的腦子現下無暇顧及他的困惑，只因為你又看見他的眼睛。

宇智波泉奈在作戰之外有一雙黑得發亮的眼睛，就像你曾經在河川的一頭所看見的、隨父親扔出去的苦無一起遺失的，令人心馳神往的黑色。晶瑩剔透的你可以從眼睛裡面看見自己，看見那個簡直可以說是大驚失色的你自己——事實上也確實如此。

而你有多久沒有看見這般純粹的黑色了？

搖搖頭，你又在一次將自己塞進腦子裡的空白盒子裡，那裏總是讓你感到安全，所以在沒有思考的情況下你又說了什麼呢？不知道，你從來沒在宇智波泉奈前面放空過，不過內容大概不出這幾個：

「宇智波泉奈，你最好不要再看著我了。」或許還有，「你嘴噘這麼高是要我親你嗎？」

當然，你完全是在看見對方的眼睛瞬間轉紅、三勾玉全都爆出來，一臉見鬼彷彿眼前是哪來的敵襲，才意識到自己到底講了甚麼驚天動地的話語。當下也來不及把話收回來了，現在你只想要將那個把自己塞進放空箱裡三十秒前的自己拉出來爆打一頓、或許也可以回到實驗室裡把自己塞進哪個試管，然後明天再放出其中一個影分身出來跟宇智波泉奈一起辦公，順便告訴他昨天一整天你都窩在實驗室後面的專屬房間打盹。然後再問他昨天有沒有危險的敵襲，或許在跟他打一場這樣或許他就會忘記今天完全不知道怎麼回事的千手扉間——思考過頭讓你的腦子有點過載，過載的結果就是你站在原地、完全沒有辦法動彈。

正確來說是陷入了兩難，你兩邊的耳朵有著完全不同的聲音在催促你做出決定，一邊的小型大哥告訴你衝就對了、另一邊的小型宇智波斑……另一邊的宇智波斑現在正在意圖將你的自我意識敲暈。

完全沒有任何決策用處啊，果然是你心中木葉的兩個創始人。

於是你現在開始用盡全力翻找自己腦子裡現在堆成一團的箱子，尋找著任何一個可能讓自己從這個尷尬的窘境脫身的好方法。但是你越翻找只覺得越慌張，因為幾乎每個箱子攤開都有一點宇智波泉奈的影子：或許是在你經過了哪一家甜食店的時候想這也許可以帶回去給那個與你換班的宇智波二把手，看著他的嘴巴啊嗚一口將丸子塞進嘴巴，一邊罵你一定不安好心；又或許是你在戰場上看著那雙嘴唇一開一合，對你吐出一堆讓你恨得牙癢癢的嘲諷短句、準備施展火遁時宇智波泉奈完全噘起的嘴唇；或是那個在河川的另一邊，緊緊的牽著宇智波斑的手離開的宇智波泉奈；或者在夕陽下山之前，蹲在一旁對著草叢之外開心對練的哥哥們生氣而鼓起腮幫子的泉奈；或是將自己隱匿在大樹後面，把自己埋進膝蓋裡面偷哭偷抽氣的泉奈。

又或者是，被你珍藏在放空箱子的深處，那個在夕陽餘暉下對燦爛笑著的，不知道名字的黑髮少年。

你又不合時宜的想到漩渦一族要求千手一族履行婚約的那天晚上，你大哥隱匿在燭光搖曳之下的臉，和他緊鎖的眉頭。他似乎還說過除了堅定的拒絕之外的話語，是什麼呢？

「扉間，我無意於水戶。」

「我的生命裡已經有了最重要的人，宇智波斑，我不想背叛的天啟。我不求你會理解這樣的情感，但是不管這場婚姻只是形式上的結盟又或是另一場交易，我都不會再把自己身旁的位子輕易地交出去。說來可笑，但我無法想像我的另一半除了是他之外還能是誰。」

「因為我的身旁只會有他、他亦然。」

你已經不記得你當初又是怎麼靈巧的鼓動你的舌頭企圖說服在某些時候固執的可怕的大哥，但總之完全沒有成功。彼時你也不懂為什麼會在心中浮現當時自家大哥語重心長的說話內容，但你不可避免地開始想像除了泉奈之外還能跟你面對面唇槍舌戰到讓你盡興的人物有誰，那一個瞬間竟然一個人都沒有出現在你腦海裡。

而你突然很想認真看看宇智波泉奈的臉。

這時你終於回過神來，發現自己的腰微微彎曲、臉被一雙手捧著拉靠近眼前的那個人，宇智波泉奈的臉在你的眼前比平常放大數十倍，讓你可以完全看清他臉上的五官。

在沒有任何幻術實施的狀態下，你可以看見宇智波泉奈的瀏海散落在他飽滿的額頭，兩條細眉微微皺成一團，他的睫毛比你記得中的長上一些，眼皮下面那雙黑色的眼裡都裝著你，沒有他哥哥、沒有宇智波團扇們，小巧的鼻子，和他那個嘟起來的嘴唇，真可愛啊，你在心中感嘆，宇智波泉奈有著令人特別想要親吻的嘴唇。

所以你就這樣親上去了，嘴唇碰嘴唇，一個充滿純潔意義的親吻，非常的快、非常的對得起自己的稱號。一觸即分，你們額頭抵著額頭，你可以感覺到自己的臉頰在發燙，而腦子裏面大概跟實驗室裡煮沸的化學藥劑一樣剝剝作響。  
大約已經喪失理智了，你只聽見自己喃喃問道：

「再來一次？」

於是他抓著你的頭髮，你們再一次擁吻。

**要素四、有一個記得會幫你帶禮物回村的哥哥**

「扉間、這次有禮物送給你喔！」

你大哥和宇智波斑在你第不知道幾次被泉奈抓著頭髮親親的時候踹開火影辦公室的大門，還對著你們兩個略顯凌亂的衣領和頭髮哈哈大笑。

「哈哈哈斑你看他們剛剛在辦公的時候偷睡覺！」

而站在你大哥旁邊的宇智波斑則是一臉狐疑地瞇起他的眼睛，在你和泉奈的臉上來回掃視。發現他的臉色越來越陰沉，你嚇得悄悄地握住袖子裡面的手裡劍，大略猜想著等等要先往哪個方向逃、才不會讓這個被從窩裡叼走弟弟的爆走宇智波攻擊到非自然死亡。跩著你另一邊袖子的泉奈臉上已經慌張的不得了，雖然你不知道他慌張的理由是因為被撞破與宿敵談戀愛，還是讓他哥哥看到不純潔的場面破壞他在他哥哥心中小天使的印象，而你強烈的懷疑是後者。

「不對、柱間，他們怎麼可能是在睡覺，」只見宇智波斑抱著胸皺起眉頭：「明明就是在打架。泉奈，跟千手扉間打架的話可以去學校操場打，那裏比較大也比較適合烤肉。」

敢情您覺得我們剛剛是在打架嗎？忍界修羅的腦子裏面是只有打架嗎？

「原來如此！斑斑真厲害！」不要贊同啊大哥！「不說了！扉間！大哥今天有準備好禮物送給你，你一定會喜歡！」

說著他便從懷裡拿出一個封印卷軸遞到你的面前，一邊笑咪咪地說：「這裡面的東西在我跟斑出去玩的四天一直跟在斑的身後，還讓斑斑為他隱瞞了我一天的行蹤，」說著他又笑了一下，卻讓你沒來由的覺得很毛骨悚然：  
「打不死的體質有點好玩呢，所以我就帶回他一點點的細胞讓扉間可以研究一下他的再生能力，總之不要讓他再出現在斑斑前面，要不然這麼珍貴的研究素材我可能會讓它消失在這個世界上喔！」

「說什麼呢？你這四天還不是沒有成功消滅他？」宇智波斑在一旁嗤笑，你大哥則是又以一連串爽朗的笑聲作為回應。你看著他們開心的笑容，在心底不禁也溫暖了起來，最後變成了熊熊大火不停地燃燒，因為你發現他們正悄悄的退回到辦公室門後，以面對你的姿態、一邊笑著一邊逐漸關上大門。

而當你正要為自家大哥又打算逃掉公文地獄抓狂的時候，身旁的泉奈扯扯你的袖子，暗示你們不如也逃班去吃甜點，為了說服你還露出了一個甜甜的笑容。

到了這時，你才發現眼前的景象也許是你在十歲看著討人厭小鬼背著你緩緩遠去時、就曾經在夢中無法抑制所想像的場景：你的哥哥與他的天啟猶如沒有仇恨一般地站在一起，臉上快樂一如南賀川波光粼粼的河水般清澈；你站在小討厭鬼旁邊、看著他拉著你的袖子，在你迎向他的目光時對你露出晚霞一般溫暖而愉悅的笑靨。

曾經嚮往的和平終於實現，你牽動嘴角、回給你的他一個真心實意的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝你們看完扉間聚聚的碎念，歡迎留下感想跟我討論嗚嗚


End file.
